Uchiha Itachi  The Fake Diva
by elric0sis
Summary: Uchiha Itachi was born on April Fools Day and put into the Vocaloid world to fool the NICO-CHUs. But did this joke go too far? And what happens at midnight? Itachi Kasane Teto YAOI KISAITA!


AU: Yay~! A new series! Now, this one will only be updated based purely off of what song is suggested to be based off next... if you guys want me to continue this, that is...  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR VOCALOID!  
_

The creators sat at their desk on the night of March 31st, the computer screen flashing before their eyes as they typed in the codes.

"Almost there..."

"This is going to be great.."

"We'll show those NICO-CHU's this time!"

"This will go down in history as the best prank ever!"

"Alright! Now for the design..." The creators looked over the man's shoulder, looking over the doll. "Black skirt...red trimmings..." The doll got a black, school girl type skirt, the hem a dark red. A red belt was hung from under the skirt, making a loop.

"Oh, and a full on turtle neck.."

"No sleeves..."

The doll got a jacket-like turtle neck, a red opening going down the middle with buttons keeping it together, the collar trimmed with red as well. There were no sleeves, but just a red trim where the opening was. Sleeves started at the doll's elbows, getting larger until a loop formed around the doll's hands. A computer screen was put on the doll's left sleeve, making a keyboard on the little screen.

"Now for shoes.."

"High heels?"

"No, too difficult...Boots."

The doll was given knee high black boots, the tops hemmed with red and the bottom of the boots covered in red as well.

"Now for the details..."

The doll was given long black hair that went down to it's middle back, tied in a ponytail. The bangs framed it's face like angel's wings, the skin color a creamy milky shade. A pair of red head phones were placed over the doll's ears. Two twin lines ran down from it's eyes to it's cheeks like stress marks. The creators bickered for a while on the color of the eyes until finally they decided on changing colors, if the doll was suppose to be angry, it's eyes would turn red, if it was calm, then they would be black. Finally, the creators starting thinking of a name.

"What about Shinichi?"

"Kenith?"

"No, I have it!" One said, smiling and typed in the name "Uchiha, Itachi."

"Weasel?"

"Perfect. Name a deceiver like it is."

"And now just throw in some patched together voices...and...we're done. Gentlemen, meet the greatest April Fools joke ever created, Uchiha Itachi. The fake vocaloid." They entered Itachi into the computer as Vocaloid number 0401.

As the clock struck midnight, the creator's finger pressed the "Enter" button, sending Itachi into the vocaloid world. Soon, they had also designed fake websites dedicated to the doll, fanarts, fanfictions, everything to publicize their joke.

"Now, just to wait."  
_

Itachi awoke on a blue platform, rubbing his head and looked around. _'Where am I?' _He thought, looking around more and got up, seeing a microphone. He smiled, walking over and tapped it lightly to see if it was one. He heard the echo and got excited, opening his mouth but nothing came out. Itachi frowned, trying again and was only able to make a cough. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, not able to do something he loved. He got off the stage and walked around, trying to find someone to explain this.

Hours later Itachi wandered back to the stage, sighing and sat down on the side, his head in his hands. _'Wait, what's this?' _He noticed the computer screen on his sleeve, touching the letter 'A' on the keyboard. Suddenly, the sound 'ahhh' came out of the device, completely and utterly horrible. Itachi had to cover his ears from the horrible sound of patched together voices, sighing. _'I guess this is my only way to communicate until I find a way to speak..'_ He thought, getting up and went over to a shop, seeing someone inside.

Itachi rushed inside and over to the man, typing out. "Hello. My name is Itachi Uchiha. Where can I find someone to help me? I think I'm sick." He said, cringing lightly at the weird voice.

The man hummed and looked over him. "Hey...You're a vocaloid! Right? Can you sing? That would be wonderful!"

Itachi smiled, so that's what he was, a vocaloid! Finally! He started typing but suddenly a pre set message came out. "You so fool!" Itachi blinked and stared at his arm, looking up at the enraged man.

"What? A joke? Grrr..." He picked up Itachi and threw him out of his shop. "Get out of here you joker!"

Itachi landed on the street, frowning and rubs his butt. "What the heck?" He growled and went to destroy the computer in the sleeve when he bumped into someone, landing on his ass for the second time. "Ow!"

"Huh? O-Oh! Sorry pal, here, lemme help you up..." Itachi looked up at the strange person, being helped up. The man had on black pants with blue trimmings and a white and blue shirt, a dark blue tie on his neck. His sleeves started at his elbows and almost covered his hands, similar to Itachi's. He wore black boots with blue trimmings, but that wasn't the weirdest part. He had blue skin! The man's skin was a baby blue color, even his hair was dark blue. His face was adorned with three gill-like tatoos and had sharp teeth spread into a smile.

"So stranger, what's your name?" the man asked, still smiling.

Itachi blushed and typed out. "Uchiha Itachi. I'm a vocaloid!"

The man seemed to be stunned, looking him over. "Huh, that's weird...My name is Hoshigaki Kisame, I'm kinda like the ring leader of vocaloids...I've never seen you before..."

Itachi blushed again, looking down. "Well...I just arrived...I don't know how..." Kisame nodded and patted his back.

"Ok then. Well, I guess you can hang out with the others and I from now on." he smiled at the blushing weasel. "Welcome to the database! Say, why don't you change out of your outfit? We don't have to be dressed like that until show time."

Itachi blushed furiously, pulling his skirt down a little more. "I don't know how to change..."

Kisame shrugged. "Well, if you're as new as you say, then maybe we need to teach you the basics. Here, let me introduce you to the others.." He smiled and held Itachi's hand, leading him to the center of town. Itachi looked up and saw a bunch of people, smiling.

_'I'm actually a vocaloid now...' _He smiled wide as Kisame started introducing him to everyone. There were the twins Vocaloids number 2-02 Deidara and Sasori. Deidara was a blond man with long hair tied into a cloud shaped ponytail. His outfit consisted of shorts with a yellow belt, a school-girl shirt with a yellow tie, pant legs that started at his knees and covered his black shoes and a white bow on top of his head. Deidara's personality reminded Itachi of a bubble, full of surprises and explosive. Sasori was almost completely different in personality and in appearance, excluding the clothes. His hair was short and bright red and his eyes were a burnt sierra color. His outfit consisted of a school-girl shirt with a yellow tie as well, longer shorts with yellow trimmings as well and a yellow belt. He also had pant legs that started at his knees and covered his shoes. Both twins had the same sleeves as Itachi and Kisame except for theirs were trimmed with yellow.

The next two were Hidan and Kakuzu, Vocaloid numbers 03 and 04. Hidan, too Itachi, was about the only albino he had ever met, which wasn't saying much considering he was just born. His hair was short and bleach white, slicked back to give a dangerous eyes were a violet shade and his smirk seemed to taunt anyone to mess with him. Hidan was wearing a purple, V necked, short shirt that went only to his mid stomach. He didn't have the sleeves like the others, his only form of sleeves ended at his shoulders. He also wore black pants that were trimmed with purple and black boots. He had a small tatoo of a red and black scythe on his lower back and proudly showed it too Itachi.

Kakuzu smacked Hidan over the head and introduced himself as well. He had dark brown hair that was kind of shaggy and his eyes were piercing green. His body was adorned with black stitches all over. Kakauzu wore a long, white sweater-type shirt that was lined with dark green, a dark green scarf around his neck. His pants were white with the same green trimmings, black shoes to make the outfit complete. Kakuzu was definitely calmer than Hidan but he had a weird obsession with money.

Itachi smiled. "It's nice to meet you all! I'm so excited to be one of you now!" He smiled wide and everyone laughed and happily greeted him. Then, Itachi felt the computer working up again, frowning as it played another message. "But...You all so fool!"

Itachi was horrified, looking up at them as their expressions turned deadly.

"We're fools? You aren't a vocaloid!" Hidan screamed, his face red.

"You fake DIVA!" Deidara yelled, glaring at him.

"You're just a joke!" Sasori snarled, turning away.

"Get out of here you lie!" Kisame growled, walking away. Itachi teared up and tried to call to them but his shout just came out as coughs, starting to weep. He ran away from them, jumping into the cyber world and looked around as people everywhere in the virtual world were infuriated by the joke, making Itachi cry more. He ran and ran, trying to find somewhere, some place where he wouldn't hurt anyone.

Soon, he had to stop, panting from running so long and looked at the digital clock in the sky. 11:59. Itachi was confused as his computer started acting up again and sent out a loud message. "Thank you. I enjoyed a wonderful time."

Itachi started to weep again, wiping his tears on the sleeves that had caused him so much trouble. He couldn't believe that his life was done, just one day. The clock chimed midnight and soon Itachi was surrounded by fire. He whimpered and tried to call out as he was set aflame, his clothes burning away and he reached to the sky for some sort of help.

"I...wanted to sing, too." he typed out. The fake DIVA was to be no more.  
_

The creators yawned at midnight, having sent out the virus to kill their joke.

"Oh well, that was fun."

"Atleast we finally got them!"

"Ya, but I feel kinda bad..." one of the creators said, earning looks from all the others. "I mean...He only had a day..."

"Come on Pein, stop yanking our chains."

"He will never live up to Kisame."

"He can never truly be a vocaloid. He doesn't have a voice."

"Ya...I guess you're right...You guys go on ahead home...I'll delete the history.."

"Alright. Get some rest tonight Pein." Soon, the other creators all left, leaving Pein Ame in the room alone. He wheeled his chair over to the screen again, deactivating the virus.

"Let's make you real, eh Itachi?" He smiled and started typing away.  
_

Itachi thought to himself as he layed on the burnt ground. _'The ceremony fire burns my body...I was born from a lie and dead to nothingness...People deceived by me...Would they forgive me..?...No matter ow much i wanted to sing...there's no voice...I pretended to be able to sing with a patched-together voice from some loving men...A DIVA with no voice...Everything was...a lie...I will finish being burnt down soon...Nobody will care about me...Nobody will remember me...Is this truly my atonement?...'_ Itachi cried to himself.

After a while he opened his eyes slowly, looking up at a blurry blue figure. The figure had his hand outstretched for Itachi to grab, smiling at him.

"Wait..." Kisame said, smiling. "The evil creators left the ceremony place...One of justice remained...He's offering to give you a voice, little vocaloid..." He smiled and helped him up, carrying him to the blue room. "Here he can give you your life Itachi..." Kisame smiled at him and layed him down on the operating table. "But only if you promise me something..."

Itachi looked up at him weakly, watching for his proposition.

Kisame smiled lightly, blushing. "Be with me...Be welcomed to the music world that lasts forever!...We can be with each other..."

Itachi blushed. This was like a dream. He was goign to sing, live, and find love? He smiled and nodded weakly as Kisame smiled wider and kissed him lightly on the lips, then stepped back. Soon, Itachi fell asleep.  
_

A heartbeat was sounding, a black and red boot tapping, a figure stepping up to a microphone and smiling coyly. Itachi looked out onto the crowd, starting to sing. Proudly worn on his left chest was a patch with the word UTAU on it. He had been given a heart, a soul and a voice to go with it. He smiled proudly, singing hard into the microphone and loving every minute. He had seen pictures of himself smiling instead of fooling people again. He was reborn, a new Uchiha Itachi with a cute Neko voice, as Kisame often put it.

"A new DIVA with a voice, revived from ashes!" He sang, smiling wider and looked over as Kisame played the guitar.

"Do you still remember me? Recall me if you don't! I have something to tell you now! This is not a lie..." Kisame smiled wider, playing more.

"LISTEN TO MY SONG~!" Itachi sang, smiling and they continued. Kisame thought as he played, smiling at his boyfriend happily.

_'Uchiha Itachi...he's a lovely flower coming back from the dead...'_He sweatdropped slightly as Itachi fumbled in the song. _'But...He needs more lessons in singing though...'_ He smiled more and played hard. _'But hey...I love the guy.'_ He smiled and watched him sing.

"WELCOME TO VOCALOID!"

_  
AU: Yay! My first Vocaloid/Akatsuki cross over~! Now, I have a question for all my readers...Should I continue this using the same characters but different songs? Like...for an example writing one based off of Cantarella? Please tell me~~~~


End file.
